


Sexy & 17

by uradora



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged up Morticia, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Recreactional drug use, flesh curtains!rick, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uradora/pseuds/uradora
Summary: Morticia is a groupie, Rick is the singer in the band Flesh Curtains. She's his slut, and she loves to make it show.





	Sexy & 17

Morticia sat in a dingy back room with a bunch of roadies. They were all just lounging around, passing a joint back and forth. Morticia took a deep puff, feeling dizzy as fuck, wondering where the hell Rick was. 

The walls were lined with ripped-up posters. There was dried-up smoke stuck to the walls. The one single couch was a rat-eaten red thing that probably would've smelled like shit if it weren't for the weed smell forever stuck to it and overpowering everything else.

Morticia crossed her right leg over her left one. She passed the joint to her left, to a big blonde dude with scars on his bare biceps whose name she didn't remember.

Morticia's leg jerked when the roadie laid his hand on her thigh. The blonde wasn't really that much to look at, but Morticia was already feeling horny from the weed - and Rick seemed to be making her wait too long again.

The roadie smiled.

"How old did you say you were, babe?" 

"Seventeen."

The roadie grunted under his breath. "Well, that's old enough for kisses."

Morticia let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch a little when the roadie slid his hand down her skirt and into her panties. His other hand went under Morticia's shirt, grabbing her boob. She moaned a bit, enjoying the way she was sure the other guys were looking at her - with lust.

The door opened then and in walked Rick, his hair all tousled like it had never seen a comb, beer in hand, guitar slung across his back, and a pretty girl at either side. One of the girls was a blond and the other a redhead, and they both looked like some kinda models. Morticia didn't have time to admire them, though. Her gaze was locked on Rick, and as he grinned and smacked his lips at her, Morticia's mind shut down and succumbed to lust.

Morticia pushed away the blonde roadie's hand. As she watched, Rick sent both of the other women away with smacks on the ass and kisses on the cheek.

Morticia sat rigid as Rick walked up to her. It turned her on so much to know that Rick had seen that dirty roadie's hand all up in her pussy, that he had seen how impatient and cock-hungry she'd been for him.

Rick stopped in front of Morticia, looking down at her. He grinned in that lopsided way he knew drove her crazy.

"Babe, I k-know you want to be, uh, you wanna be seen as the bad girl stereotype, but, y'know... you don't g-gotta be that desperate."

Morticia smiled briefly and then cast her eyes away. She knew Rick loved it when she acted coy after being naughty.

"S-sorry. I couldn't help it."

Rick leaned down to whisper in Morticia's ear. "I g-guess I have no choice then. G-gotta f-fck you, don't I?"

"Yeah," Morticia murmured.

Rick grabbed Morticia by the waist and lifted her to her feet. Without acknowledging any of the other guys, he led her away from the couch and towards the bathroom.

As they walked side by side, Rick leaned down to murmur in Morticia's ear again. This time he didn't whisper, and Morticia was sure the guys could hear his voice.

"Y'know, I-I really like h-how eager you are," Rick said, squeezing Morticia's ass under her skirt. "I have a lot of wh-whores, but I think you- you're definitely the sluttiest."

Morticia leaned into Rick's arm as they walked. Heat rushed into her head from the bodily contact, and it was getting hard to think. 

Rick drove his fingers into Morticia's side. She let out a gasp - part surprise, part arousal.

"B-be a good whore now," Rick said.

They went to the furthest stall from the door. Rick couldn't even be bothered to lock the door. Morticia didn't care or have time to care, as just when they got inside, Rick shoved her against the wall face first and sank three fingers into her pussy with no preamble. There was a wet sound as the fingers sank into her with ease.

"W-wow," Rick breathed into Morticia's ear. "Y-you're so fucking wet, it's- it's crazy. Teenagers, right?"

Rick slowly teased his fingers around Morticia's pussy. He sank them in and out a few times, her hips following the movements of his fingers. Then he slid his fingers away and gave Morticia's ass a sharp slap. She yelped and jerked a bit, but didn't turn around.

"R-right," Rick huffed. "Sit your ass down, now."

Morticia let Rick guide her to sit on the toilet seat, her legs spread but still clothed. She looked up at Rick from below, desire clouding her eyes. The way Rick's voice sounded - so curt and commanding -, the hardness in his eyes, and the way he moved, everything about him looked so fucking hot to her.

"D-daddy, I want your cock so much," Morticia said, her voice catching and breaking.

That got a grin out of Rick.

"R-riiiight. Th-then turn around, slut."

Morticia turned around, sitting backwards on the toilet seat.

"T-take off your skirt and your p-panties. And g-get on your knees."

Morticia did as Rick told her to, spreading her legs and hugging the toilet seat to keep her position secure. She twitched as she felt Rick's finger press against her wide-open pussy.

Rick drew away his hand, and Morticia's legs tensed in anticipation. She yelped as his hand smacked down hard on her pussy lips. 

Morticia's body tensed up for a moment after the slap, then relaxed again.

"D-do it again," she almost whispered.

Rick slapped Morticia's again and again until her pussy juice was practically dripping down her legs. She was bucking helplessly up into the air, knowing just how horny and desperate she looked.

This was the part where Morticia needed to beg, she knew. She closed her eyes. She lowered her shoulders and lifted her ass, slowly gyrating her hips.

"I want cock, Daddy..."

Morticia could almost hear Rick's smile. He grabbed her hair and pushed her head down against the toilet tank.

"I-I didn't hear ya, slut."

Morticia swallowed. Rick's voice was so fucking hard and sexy. Her heart was running wild, her saliva was dripping out of her mouth and she was having a hard time stringing words together.

"I want cock," she said, louder this time.

Rick grabbed Morticia's legs from behind. 

"Rest assured, y-you're gonna get it."

Morticia heard Rick open his bottle of lube and felt him smear it on her asshole. She leaned back against his fingers, moaning softly as he rubbed the hole.

"Damn, y-youre horny," Rick breathed out. His voice sounded husky and worn out. He was obviously impatient to get inside her. 

Rick opened his belt with a click and let his pants fall around his ankles. Then he pushed his erect cock against her hole and slid it in.

Rick fucked Morticia's asshole hard. He pushed past her initial discomfort by thrusting his cock deep, and shot her straight into pleasure. Morticia was reduced into a moaning, panting mess.

Rick thrust into Morticia hard enough to make her bleed, but she didn't mind. Her clitoris throbbed, aching to be touched, so she slid her hand downwards and started rubbing herself in time with Rick's thrusts.

Rick came with a grunt, shooting his load into Morticia's ass, giving a few slow thrusts afterwards to let Morticia finish off rubbing her own pussy.

Morticia felt weak at the knees as she got off from the toilet seat. She reached up to wrap his hands around Rick's neck, and the two of them exchanged a sloppy kiss.

"Th-thanks, Daddy."

Morticia's breath quickened again as Rick fondled her ass, playfully slapping it before letting go.

"You too, slut."

Morticia put on her skirt and panties. Some of the cum had gotten onto them, and she looked stained and used. Rick gave an appreciative nod as he looked at her.

"Y-you look like a cheap whore. I like it."

Morticia giggled. Truth was, she loved being Rick's cheap whore. And right now, she liked nothing more than walking out of the bathroom in her cum-stained clothes, letting everyone else see what a slut she was for Rick's cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Rick and Morty is so far up my alley it's not even funny, I need to write more of this shit


End file.
